Darkest Night
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Upon this day, the war was near its end. Seda, barely alive, had fallen with many of his troops. However, he meets a strange, robed man, who promises him great power...


**Just a few random ideas I had. Thanks to KaleaJade from Deviantart for my awesome new avatar! Oh right, story time.**

 **Keywords: Light, Death, Power, Witch, Tree**

Burning pain ran across his shoulders, warm blood trickling down his face. He grunted, resting his back against one of the oak trees that littered the battle field. He wiped some of the blood out of his eyes, hastily ripping a bit of his shirt off. He wrapped that cloth around his head, pressing his hand against his forehead.

From the sides, the roar of war came strong. Agonized screams rung out, the roar of explosions and the whinnies of horses made a macabre song that echoed throughout the war torn area. He closed his eyes, groaning in pain, placing his hand among a nasty scratch across his arm.

"Damnit." He breathed out, his voice cracking with pain. He looked to his left and right, only to see fallen soldiers, scattered around like rag dolls. Among the various ranks, his own horse lay, its legs weakly moving. He grit his teeth, attempting to stand. He let out a small grunt of pain, his legs barely supporting him. He slowly made his way around the oak tree, before letting out a sharp gasp.

In front of him, was a large army of soldiers. Sharpened spears glinted in the sun, a large wave of shields met his eyes, glowing orbs were floating just behind the countless soldiers. He clenched his fists, as the soldiers began a slow, steady march towards his kingdom.

"No, I need to stop them.." He said, trying to take a step forward, almost collapsing, doubling over a bit in pain.

"You will fail that way, Seda." Turning around, he found himself looking at a brown hooded figure. A staff was held in his right hand, a blue gem on top glowing brightly. "At your current state, you would not be able to take one of them down."

"I cannot just stand here and accept defeat." He said, almost bitterly. "This is my kingdom! My home, my family, I cannot just watch it die in front of me!" He said, clutching his sword tightly. The hooded figure let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"You are a stubborn one..." He went silent, almost pondering. "I can grant you the power you need, the power you seek...But at a cost." He held out a jeweled dagger, pulling back his sleeve, exposing his arm. "Hold out your arm." Seda hesitated, before looking at the impending army. "Do you not want the power to defeat your enemies?"

"Yes." Seda said, almost hesitantly. "For my kingdom!" He said, more firmly, more confident. The brown robed stranger nodded, before giving Seda a scratch among the arm. He cut his own arm, some strange, dark colored blood dripping into Seda's wound. For a few seconds, nothing happened, before Seda let out a loud scream, the wound bubbling and healing itself.

His wounds slowly began to heal themselves, all of them hissing and steaming. He doubled over in pain, clawing at his heart as though it was on fire. He fell to the ground, hitting the ground and clawing at it, as though it may help relieve the pain. Bright, piercing light began to shoot out of his body, as though it was trying to escape. The glow faded after a short while, Seda laying prone, forcing himself up after a few seconds, looking at his healed body.

"Go. Save your kingdom." The hooded figure said, turning away.

"How?" Seda breathed out, looking at his hands, as though they were foreign.

"Do you feel the power, glowing in your chest? Do you feel how it pulses, how it begs to be released? Focus it, into your hands." Seda, almost afraid, focused upon his hands, a dim light glowing from it. He slowly raised his hands to the sky, a orb of pure white light glowing between them.

The robed figure slowly walked away, slowly lowering his hood, revealing a old, wizened face, a white beard on his face.

"I pray you can control the power I have given you." Simba had said, before walking away, as Seda's enemies crumbled into ashes.

 **Personally, I think Simba gave Seda his power. It makes sense as to why Seda would know the fairy king. A technical sequel to this is in the works guys! Stay tuned!**


End file.
